Games
by DarkerSnowflakes
Summary: Let the Games begin
1. Chapter 1

Has it ever seemed like the world was ganging up on you?

Like the entire universe was trying to make you feel miserable? You try to smile, but it doesn't quite reach your eyes? Then you look around and everyone else is all happy, and you can't even smile right?

Names Lucy I'm now 25 finally living my life.

My past? You ask

It was a nightmare

The Games have ended but the nightmares did not, I still remember and will never forget.

"come on Lucy I chose a job let's go" Natsu yelled from across the guild

"Natsu I already said I didn't wanna go" I said annoyed at his stubbornness but then again if Erza wanted to go she would kill me if I disagreed. I glanced at her she sat by Mira eating her strawberry cake camly.

"say Erza did u wanna go on a mission? " I asked her hesitently geustring over to Natsu and Grey who were reading the mission over

"yeah why not" she replied, I sighed and went to take a seat I felt like something bad was gonna happen if we went.

"Lucy aren't you already behind on rent?" Happy said I paled I was already 2 months late well I guess I'm going.

"alright I'm going" I mumbled to my self as I glared at the cat for reminding me he looked amused with the gleam in his eyes

I grumbled and sat by Erza who was looking at the job discription

"what's it about?" I asked glumly

"we have to get rid of a dark guild seems they have been causing trouble in near by villages and they've been taking out a few guilds" she replied not glancing up from the page

"but wait that sounds like a an S-class mission" I stated

"mhm" was all she said before telling Mira we're taking the job.

I shrugged and went over to Natsu, Happy and Gray to wait for Erza.

"Alright let's go to the train station" she said,

From the corner of my eye I saw Natsu's face go green even the thought of transpertation made him sick. I laughed and kept walking.

Every few steps I take I remember my moms words .

We've been through just about everything and it seemed so crazy that one day I could forget one of these people who meant so much to me. My mom said this would happen to me one day- all of my good friends would suddenly be distant. I wasn't going to let that happen. I loved my friends like my family and I would never, ever forget a single moment that we shared; I promised myself that. Everyone here left footprints in my heart and that is where they all would stay now, forever, and for years to come.

"Luce hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Gray yelled from the foot of the train

"Coming!" I yelled and started running towards them. The world around us may alter, but the connection we all shared was something that would never, ever change.

But little did I know these moments don't last forever because in the blink of an eye the train burst into flames and the looks of happiness in my friends face were soon changed to that of agony and pain.

I called out there names but nothing could be heard.

I felt something grab my neck and lift me off the ground

"Lucy Heartfillia, your time has come!" The man who held onto my neck shouted but I could no longer scream since I was losing air I stugled to breat but the more I squirmed under his hold the tighter it got.

My vision started to grow dark but the last thing I saw was Erza reequiping, Gray getting ready and Natsu running towards me.

"I think she's waking up" I heard someone whisper.

I opened my eyes slowly, and I tried to move but I felt pain shoot through my side and I winced

"I wouldn't try getting up" the same voice said. I wanted to see who was talking but everything was dark

"Where am I? And who are you?" I said still struggling to get up.

"Stop moving!" He snapped then sighed "Names Cobra, and we're in some type of jail cell I think"

"JAIL CELL?!"

A/N I don't own Fairy Tail only the story line but thanks for reading

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like passing out.

"Why are we here?!" I yelled

"I'm right beside you no need to scream! And no body knows why were here yet" Cobra replied calmly

"But-" my sentence was cut short by a voice that seemed to be emanating through the walls

"Welcome to the Games" the voice continued

"You shall be competing as partners with whomever is in your cell!, there are 3 rounds which you will be informed of later on. . . But there is one rule!" I was frozen in place I couldn't believe what was going on

"if you lose you die!" the voice yelled then he chuckled darkly before it went silent. You could hear the drop of a needle.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?!" I yelled

The room started to light up it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. A lacrima Crystal was on the to of the cell giving out a sift glow. Its only now that I can see where I was. The cell had no windows but a door . There was a tight space beneath the door only a few things can be slid through.

Finally I looked across the cell to my so called partner who was glaring back at me. He was fit and had a scar that ran down his one eye

'at least they could have paired me with someone who actually has a posaiblity of fighting" he mumbled to him self

"so what now Cobra?" I asked trying to get his attention since he was staring intently at the wall behind me "we wait"

He replied simply.

I wonder what happened to Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza. Did they get caught to?

How will I survive I'm only a celestial wizard and although I have no doubt my keys are strong I just know I'm not my magic ability is to low so if I don't get stronger neither will they.

So I'm stuck her alone with a guy I don't even know trapped by a dark guild!.

My bottom lip started to quiver I wanted to cry

I stared at the ground and had my bangs cover my eyes my hands were balled into fists. Tears started to slowly cascade down my cheeks and I wiped them away furiously, I'm part of Fairy Tail I won't lose to a dark guild I promised myself.

I sighed who am I kidding I can't do this.

"just so you know I can hear everything" Cobra said a I looked at him confused

"my hearing is better then most, I can also hear your thoughts. . . .".

WHAT?!

"So you know what I'm thinking at all times?!" I exclaimed and he nodded

"Pretty much"

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse" I mumbled to my self

"I heard that" he said with a smirk which really annoyed me

"Shut up!" I snapped and he laughed

Right when I was about to retort but a single sheet of paper was slipped under the door and the voice came back

"Everyone now has a sheet of paper which explains round one which will take place in 2 days time, Good Luck but then again "luck" may not be in your favor" he laughed then faded out.

I looked at the sheet and went over to pick up.

The first thing that caught my eye was the title "Elimination Round, Death Maze"

A/N thanks for reading

R&R (•͡˘˛˘ •͡)


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

"Natsu, Erza, Gray welcome back! How was the job?" Mira asked us as soon as we walked through the guild doors and I couldn't help but grumble

"Did Lucy go home already?" She also asked tilting her head to the side and Erza shook her head

"We have a problem, where's Master Makarove?" Erza told her sternly

"He's up in his office, but what's going on?" Mira asked frantically now getting the attention of the members around her.

Makarove came down the stairs and stood on one of the stools

"Erza what is it?" I flinched at that question

I can't believe we let a dark guild get away with one of our members, my blood started to boil and I just wanted to explode but I knew that this wasn't the time.

"On our mission we were attacked by a dark guild, we tried fighting them back but one of them had some sort of sleeping magic, they took Lucy and even when we woke we were paralyzed for like at least an hour. We tried looking for at least a trail to see where they took Lucy . . . We couldn't find anything" I stood up and left, I slammed the door behind and ran I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing but I needed fresh air I heard my heart beat with every step I took, my vision was blurring and I started to pant. This is ridiculous I can't keep running forever, Damn those bastards! I punched the wall nearest to me I felt blood trickle down my hand but I ignored it. I can't do this alone I know but I need to find her. I decided to go home for now and get rested so I can leave early tomorrow with who ever wants to help which will probably end up being all of Fairy Tail.

"We will find you. . . Luce"

Lucy's POV

Yup its official I absolutely despise my "partner" I'm sure he hates me as well but I mean at least act nice we're kind of stuck together! I wonder what's going on in Fairy Tail. Are Natsu, Grey and Erza ok?

I sighed for the 100th time.

"Could you stop!" Cobra snapped

"I'm not doing anything!" I yelled back

"Well stop thinking and sighing! I really don't care what happens in Fairy Tail!"

"Stop being such a creep then! Don't "listen" to my thoughts!" what a jerk I hate him

"Feeling is mutual" Cobra replied after hearing my thoughts.

"Of all the people I get partnered up with" he mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

I stood up and stretched me legs and arms this place was so small that you couldn't do much so half our time was spent laying down and sitting there. I was bored out of my mind I started to hum once but that also ended up in an argument with me and Mr. Know-it-all. I glanced over at him and he stared at a small crack in the wall maybe I'll sing to bother him? I smirked

"You do realize I know what your doing" he said finally looking at me and I rolled my eyes well I'm bored so I'm going to sing anyways.

"Of all the money that e'er I had,

I spent it in good company." I softly started to sing as I was lying on my back starting at the ceiling

"And all the harm that e'er I've done,

Alas! it was to none but me.

And all I've done for want of wit

To memory now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all."

This song reminds me of so much

"Of all the comrades that e'er I had,

They are sorry for my going away,

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had,

They would wish me one more day to stay,

But since it falls unto my lot,

That I should rise and you should not,

I'll gently rise and I'll softly call,

Good night and joy be with you all.

A man may drink and not be drunk,

A man may fight and not be slain,

A man may court a pretty girl,

And perhaps be welcome back again.

But since it has so ought to be,

By a time to rise and a time to fall,

Come fill to me the parting glass,

Good night and joy be with you all.

Good night and joy be with you all."

I let a single tear fall as I ended the song. I was trying to bother Cobra but instead started to cry like an idiot. I shook my head and sat up avoiding Cobras stare.

"You have people waiting for you at Fairy Tail right?" He asked and I nodded numbly, then I wonder if he does

"Yeah I also have people waiting, so do me a favor?" He answered my question then asked me

"Sure?"

"Don't die on me during the games"

A/N sort of a filler chapter but hope you liked it

And thank you for the reviews XD

Please Review!

Till next time (•͡.̮ •͡ )


	4. Chapter 4

Seems I forgot to add this

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters

Lucy's POV

I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I was so nervous to the point of fear I couldn't take it. I was pacing in the small cell trying to distract my self I counted my steps _1 2 3 _and I'd turn and start again_ 1 2 3._

"Calm down would you" Cobra said from his spot on the ground

"I can't, I'm trying sorry"

I heard him stand and I felt hands on my shoulder which caused me to stop

"Sit" he comanded and I nodded numbly talking a seat crossed legged on the cold floor

I concentrated on my breathing trying to make it even so my heart would stop beating so loud.

Cobra went back to his seat and silence enveloped us leaving each of us to our own thoughts.

The only sound was the whisteling of the wind as it blew.

The door suddenly started to un luck my body went stuff as I stared at the door waiting to see who enters.

From beside me Cobra stood ready for whatever comes since he already knew.

Cobras POV

**What's going on? I can't hear anything. Could it be they can control our magic? There has to be runes somewhere I start to fratically look around and when I heard the door start to open I stand by Lucy. I struggle to look calm on the surface but I know something is wrong, I hate not knowing**

Lucy's POV

Once the door was opened something was thrown in the cell. I heard a crack on the floor and a metal cylinder the size hand rolls to my feet, before I can react white s$okes starts to spray out of both ends and my eyes water and I cough.

I'm dizzy now and I can't see

I look at Cobra he looks just as dazed as I am I try to but fall over and darkness takes over my vision.

If u go unconsioud anymore there's definetly going to premanent damage.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

I groaned as I started slipping in to consiousness. My mouth was dry and my head was pounding. I sat up after struggling fit while. My thrust felt constricted and as u reached my hand to my neck I felt metal so it dawned on me I was in a chocker . . .

A wave of nausea washed over me and I shook my head to clear it I needed to think straight if u was going to get anywhere so first things first I need to find out where I was.

It seemed I was in a sort if cage being pulled in some vehicle since the cage seemed to lurch from side to side once it stoped aburtly I was thrown back, I collide with another body. I was about to scream when I realized it was Cobra he was rubbing the back if his head which hit the side of the cage when I fell into him.

"I'm sorry" I apologized quickly and he nodded

"what's going on? Where are we?"

"I thought you could hear my thoughts" I replied smugly and he sneered "ever since the the smoke bomb I wasn't able to use any sort if magic"

"well in that case I can think of anything I want without worry!" I cheered

"is this really the time?!" he snapped bringing me back to reality

We both had the same thought going through our minds the Games have begun.

A/N took my long to update cuz of writers block but hope u enjoyed this chapter :)

Thanks for the reviews! Ơ̴̴͡.̮Ơ̴̴̴͡


	5. Chapter 5

.Kitten - Cobra is indeed from Orchion Seis

Shadow Siren - well read on to find out XD

DISCLAMIER: I don't own Fairy Tail

Lucy's POV

Cobra and I were left in a green field with rolling hills at first sight it looks wonderful and relaxing. There is a door at the other side which can easily be seen and it would have taken the most 1 hour to walk there, but soon the ground started to shift and split between our feet.

I stumbled a few times as I tried to keep my footing. Walls were soon raised from the ground blocking the door from our view.

"Elimination Round, Death Maze" I whispered and Cobra nodded

"Welcome to round one!" A voice yelled over the speakers

"As you may have noticed you have chokers on, each pair have a different color. There are 15 colors in total, only 5 can pass this maze, first 5 to make it to the end go to round 2 but there rest die!, have fun"

I looked at Cobra, and he stared up a head the same voice started to count down

"5!" Everything stopped

"4!" Nothing mattered now but getting out

"3!" I heard my heart beating slowly in my ears

"2!" My breath hitched

"1!" Its like everything became clear and the only thing that mattered was Cobra and I getting out

"Let's go!" Cobra yelled as he pushed me forward and ran, I took off right after him. Dodging walls and trying to think of the fastest way out and it wasn't till 45 minutes of running that we ran into another pair, their color was orange ours was red.

The orange pair consisted of a guy about a head taller then me with white hair and piercing blue eyes who seemed un nerved with all that seems to go on, but on the other hand there was a girl who couldn't be more then 13 her hair was black and her eyes green, they were wide with fear.

I didn't no what to do, do I attack? I can't hurt that girl she doesn't look like she can do much.

"You take the girl and I'll take the guy" Cobra said not leaving anytime for me to argue as he lunged at the guy, they seemed to be evenly matched hitting each other blow for blow.

"I wouldn't look away from my opponent" the little girl said an as I looked back at her she stared at me her eyes look as if she has a thirst for blood, vines start to shoot out of the ground around her flailing in the air as if they were tentacles. Without hesitation she starts to shoot them at me.

I go flat, then roll in case she decides to shoot at me again. I clamber to my feet, dodge another green vine, then go flat again as a bright red energy beam goes over my head. I only just get out of the way in time, and the end of my hair is singed. I roll in case she shoots again, then roll again. It never hurts to play safe, after all. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the smell of burnt hair in my nostrils. I get to my feet again, dodge out of the way of an incoming fist, in expertly swung by the small kid, then with a knife she tries to stab me with that she is holding I twist my body so I'm facing her and throw a kick, it connects with her stomach and she flies back curled up clutching her stomach. I feel guilt surge through me I couldn't help it she's still a kid.

"Well what are you waiting for!" Cobra yelled from his spot leaning on the wall for support, his face smeared with blood, he was covered in cuts and broze

"I can't just kill her!" I yelled back and he grunted as he made his way over and picks up the knife the girl carried that she dropped and limped over to her, I tried to pull him back but he pushed me away

"What are you doing she can't do anything!" I yelled

"Yeah that's also what you thought before she attacked you".

He kicked the girl over and without a moments hesitation he slashed her neck, blood splurted out and she coughed and made gurgling noises as she choked on her own blood. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight of the little girl clutching her throat, her back arched and tears spilling from her eyes she stared back at me and I watched the life being pulled out of her.

Her eyes started to go grey ad she stared at nothing all life gone, she is now but a shell of what used to be.

I didn't even know her name, I wonder if she had anyone waiting for her?, friends and family. . .

I crawled over to the body and straightened her up I closed her eyes gently and I let my fingers linger on her eyes a moment longer as I mumbled words of compassion although they no longer hold any meaning.

A/N there's ch 5! Hope you liked it, I had trouble writing the fighting scene but I tried

R&R ^( '-' )^


	6. Chapter 6

moocow4me - thank you! XD

Whiterose937888 - thanks for the reviews!

Lucys POV

I got up slowly and made my way back over to Cobra, his hand on his shoulder blood seeping through.

I went towards him and cut off the sleeve from his other arm and began to wrap his injured arm. I helped him up without a word. Once we was steady I turned and walked away, tears pricked my eyes and I refused to let them fall, I won't give anyone that satisfaction of knowing they are slowly breaking me.

The sky started to darken and I looked back at Cobra as the wind started to pick up.

"Duck near the wall!" Cobra yelled

I immediately ran over and crouched

"There's sand in the air so don't inhale deeply!" He yelled into my ear after he ran over to the wall

This is crazy

I don't think they plan to let anyone win. This is just for their amusement, we're all going to be killed off In the end.

Screams were heard over the walls being carried by the wind.

My throat started to burn I coughed by the pain only increased. I put a hand to my mouth I tried to speak but my voice was to low.

The wind seemed to go on for ever soon Cobra an I were covered in a soft layer of sand

The wind started to die down till it was a soft breeze. I took a deep breath which turned into a coughing fit.

"We have to keep moving" Cobra said as he helped me up

I couldn't say anything for the longest time but everything I needed to say was read by Cobra.

"Let's take a brake" Cobra said as he saw me sway from side to side trying to walk

I nodded and sat down I took a deep breath

"I hate this!" I croaked out "and I'm thirSty! I'm ripping my throat!"

"Stop yelling then idiot!" Cobra snapped I flinched but glared at him

I suddenly got an idea

"Open the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I shouted. I girl with pink hair suddenly appeared wearing a maid out fit

""Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No there's no punishment!" I yelled "would you be able to get us some water? From the celestial world?"

"Of course princess" she replied then disappeared I shook my head I can't believe her

"Princess?" Cobra asked amused and I glared at him

"Don't ask" I mumbled

A few moments later Virgo reappeared "your water princess"

"I just wanted a bottle . . ." I said slowly but I took it anyway and started to drink my throat feeling much better after every gulp.

Since there was still so much left I went over to Cobra

"Here" I said as I set the water near him and sat down crossing my legs and leaning my head on the wall.

I could tell Cobra seemed hesitant when grabbing the water so I laughed

"Its not poisoned you know? I wouldn't try killing you even if I wanted to" I mumbled to myself knowing he heard me he grumbled and sat up drinking his fill. I didn't want to get up but we had to other wise we die.

We started to run, Cobra in the led knowing he would be better at directions.

After a long time of running only stopping to change direction I saw the door in the distance.

A/N ok very delayed update :( but its not my fault . . . . .

Annnnyyywaaaay I'll be updating more often now that exams are over and stuff

R and R :D


	7. Chapter 7

Cobra's POV

The door?!

This seemed to easy

Something is either going to happen or their just messing with us.

"Cobra! Get down damn it" I heard Lucy yell as I felt my self being dragged down.

I saw Lucy holding onto my sleeve and pulling me away just as I saw a spear pierce the spot I was standing.

I looked up to see a girl land softly near the spear

"Look what we have hear" she grinned evilly as a man in a black suit also approached.

"Sakura we must move quickly" the man said

"Ed your no fun, plus we have to take care of them now so we can actually get through" he nodded then went over to the wall.

She's pissing me off already, I wonder if Lucy can take her while I get rid of the guy that stood behind her. I can already hear his thoughts so this should be easy.

*3rd person POV*

"Open the Gate of the Bull Taurus!" Right as he appeared he read the situation and got to the point.

Taurus makes the first move by lashing his two-bladed axe in a horizontal pattern at Sakura, who avoids it with a jump. Lucy then quickly summons Scorpio, who after pointing his tail at Sakura, attacks with Sand Buster. Sakura then uses a spell to summon a shield to protect her self from Scorpios spell. Lucy, with both spirits' keys in her hand, gives Taurus the command to use Scorpio's sand. Taurus follows his master's command and suctions the sand with his axe until it's completely wrapped with it. Taurus then charges at Sakura and strikes her with Sandstorm Axe , sending her flying with the tornadoes of sand.

Lucy's POV

I felt relieved knowing it was over quickly. I looked over at Cobra just to see him landing the last attack on his opponent. I smiled and let myself fall back words. I laid there staring at the fake sky, everything felt real though the sun was just right washing over me.

"We shouldn't rest" Cobra said as he stood up

"I have a feeling we're much closer now"

I nodded and followed his lead.

A/N finally got around to posting this chapter . .


	8. Chapter 8

Cobras POV

My heart beat with every step I took.

The door was getting closer and the only sounds were the heavy falls of our feet and Lucy's panting. This run was tiring considering the door seemed to go farther.

I wanted to get out of here, I don't want to be another pice of their damned game. I saw many other teams also running towards the door this whole thing turned into some race. From behind me I saw Lucy start to slow down.

Not now of all times!

I grabbed her arm and ran faster.

Lucys POV

I was running out of breath and my legs couldn't move so started to slow down but I felt someone grab my hand I looked up and saw Cobra he looked so determined to get us out alive.

He ran faster and I pushed my self to keep up and to stop stumbling over my own feet.

Everything seemed to stop for a second once we reached the door. It seemed hard to believe that we were actually about to leave this plece.

Cobra pulled the door open and I was blined but a bright light. I covered my eyes with my arm. The light went away and it took me a moment to adjust my eyes again.

What I saw before me I did not expect.

It looked like the inside of a elevator . .

What's going on? I looked at Cobra and he nodded to me, basically telling me we don't have anyother choice if we want to get out.

I held my breath and stepped in, its as if all at once I was drained of all my magic and I fell to the floor.

Cobra's POV

I felt as if my magic was being pulled out me and I dropped to my knees I was slipping into unconsiousness slowly, but I forced my eyes open I saw Lucy laying on the floor next to me.

The door we came through closed and the room started to move.

A/N late update . . . . AGAIN! Sorry

But here's chapter 8 so enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu's POV

Its been so long since Lucy was taken till now no one knows what's going on. Even some other guilds have the same problem. Mages all over Magnolia have dissappeared and it seems just one from every top guild.

"Nastsu" Erza said walking up behind me "go rest I'll keep searching you haven't slept for days"

I shook my head "not yet" was all I said before walking away

I heard Erza sigh I felt bad for pushing everyone away lately but I couldn't help it I need to know what was going on, its driving me crazy not knowing. If only I had listened when she said she didn't want to go none of this would have happend.

I took I deep breath to clear my head and sighed.

Cobras POV

I goaned and tried to move but it felt as if I weighed a ton.

I couldn't move so I layed there. I forced my eyes open, I was back in our jail cell.

Then I remembered Lucy I tried calling out to here but my voice wouldn't come out. I turned my head slowly and saw her laying beside me.

I tried recalling what happened but I only remeber that we passed round one then collapsed? I sighed and closed my eyes, eventually sleep took over trying to survive these passed few days took its toll on me.

Lucy's POV

I was running to the door, fire blazing wildly behind me I was running out or breath and my lungs screamed for air. I saw a door around it was nothing but light.

I was trying to run towards it but hands started to grab at my legs.

The hands got a hold of my legs and I tried to get them off but I ended up being dragged into the fire but before I felt anything else my eyes shot open and I sat up.

Pain shot right through me and I fell back on to my back.

I started to pant. My throats parched I need water wait where am I? I looked around and waited till my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Cobra laying down sleeping soundly I smiled and struggled to get up it seems the pain is wearing off, I wonder what happened?

Well if we're still alive that must mean we got through round one right?

I wonder what's going to happen next . . .

A/N a fast . . Ish update!

If u R and R here's a bunny

(\_/)

( ^.^ )

( )

u￣u


	10. Chapter 10

Lcuy's POV

From under the jail door food was pushed in. I went over to it and saw 2 cups of water and 2 loaves of bread I sighed but took the tray over where I was sitting by Cobra who seemed to still be asleep. He started to move and soon opened his eyes I smiled

"Finally awake I see" I remarked

I saw him start to sit up so I passed over his water and bread

"Seems like this all we're getting for a while" I said biting into my bread.

He sighed

"Congardulations! Everyone who's still alive pasted round 1! Which means there's only 5 groups left and only 10 of you."

My blood ran cold out everyone who was here from the start

"For round 2 we have a more interesting game" he paused for a moment

"Capture the flag" the voice said camly

"Each team will still have their original color, but also a flag of the same you have to kill each team and take their flag else you don't win so by the end of the game the team that won should have 5 flags and they will carry on to the last level"

"So another fight to the death" Cobra stated and I nodded my mind went blank I didn't want to see any more blood shed

Crouched in the corner like a frightened child during a thunderstorm. Legs to my chest, head bowed, elbows on my knees, hands gripping the ends of my hair.

Insanity. A snake, coiling around my neck and choking the air from my lungs. Leaving the despair. The emptiness that longed to be filled.

I will not lie, not to my self or anyone at this point I was terrified. I wasn't able to think straight so I let my mind wonder till sleep took over. But even in my dreams I will not find peace.

| \ / |

|\ \ / / |

| \ | | / |

\ | | | | /

\| |_| |/

. ' ' .

| o o |

{= Y =}

'-. ^ .-'

Thanks for reading R and R


End file.
